


Two birds in their nest.

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is probably 15-16, Kissing, M/M, POV Alternating, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Few people in the world were able to understand what they had to go through. So at first, Dick did this for Jason, but also for himself. Because he wanted to have had someone doing this for him too.‘Doing this’, however, should mean helping to talk about feelings and stuff. Not almost fucking your successor every time you met him.





	Two birds in their nest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn.  
That's it.
> 
> Jason is probably 15-16 and Dick 19-20, so, huuuh, if that's not your thing, you shouldnt read.  
I'm thinking if I should make a sequel of this after Jason came back as Red Hood....

Dick doesn’t know exactly how this all started.

At first it was about helping his successor.

Dick knew how Bruce could be hard to deal with and how it would have helped him to have someone to talk through his feelings when he was Robin. So after some time dealing with his own hardships with the Titans, Dick thought he should reach Jason to try and help him.

Not that Jason needed much help being Robin, no. The kid was able to kick anyone’s ass, even if he could be a stubborn little shit. But Dick thought it would be good for him to have someone to talk to and vent. Few people in the world were able to understand what they had to go through. So at first, Dick did this for Jason, but also for himself. Because he wanted to have had someone doing this for him too.

‘Doing this’, however, should mean helping to talk about feelings and stuff. Not almost fucking your successor every time you met him.

Dick was criticizing himself mentally, really. But it was hard to think about anything but Jason’s soft and warm body under him, trembling so slightly under Dick’s careful touches.

They were still on their uniforms, Dick skin-tight Nightwing suit protecting him but not leaving much space between his own skin and Jason’s hands. However, Dick wondered if it was because he already had worn Jason’s uniform that he guessed that Jason probably felt more naked than him.

Jason’s Robin suit was glued to his body and Dick could only guess how hot he was feeling on it right now, even if his legs were already bare because of these damn green panties. Jason’s thighs were smooth and soft to touch, with little to hide in his uniform. Dick was exploring Jason’s mouth with open mouthed kisses while he stroked Jason’s thighs and was being rewarded short pants and moans from the teen’s mouth. While they kissed, Jason kept his eyes tightly closed, almost like he was afraid of opening them. Dick found it endearing and cute, using this as an opportunity to better explore Jason’s face.

They’re on Dick’s apartment on Bludhaven, coming right after a patrol and Jason’s face was still sweaty. Because Dick’s bed was right beside the window, the night’s natural light really made it easier for Dick to enjoy Jason’s look, even if the lights in the room were off.

Jason’s face was flushed a deep shade of red. His eyes were tightly shut in an almost comical mix of anxiety and excitement (Dick would never tell him that), his domino mask off, so Dick really could see the little freckles he had all over his nose. His hair was damp with sweat from their patrol and all their making out and his mouth was letting out all kinds of adorable and delicious noises that showed his excitement. Dick was over the moon that he was more experienced so he was able to keep his eyes open to really look at Jason’s pretty face.

All of it was interrupted by Jason opening his eyes all of sudden, shooting an annoyed look at the older man on top of him.

“What? Wh-what do you wanna, staring at me like that?” Jason said with his angry demeanor, but his stuttering and his deep-red face betrayed his façade. Dick wanted to kiss his cute mouth and the freckles in his nose all over.

“Nothing, little wing, just admiring how handsome you are.” Dick grinned, kissing Jason’s forehead. He knew that if he used terms like ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’ towards Jason he would explode and Dick was too horny for that. “What do you want to do today?”

“What do you mean, what I want, just do it already!” Jason said, looking at Dick annoyed.

“Why do you talk like you expect me to give a death blow to you or something like that? You know you can enjoy this, right? Actually, I’d like to stop doing this if you don’t enjoy it.” Dick stroked Jason’s cheek while he took of his own domino mask, feeling his own sweaty hair touch his face.

“Of course…I enjoy it, you annoying ...” Jason started to talk as he looked at Dick’s face, his eyes trying to avoid the older man’s eyes. Dick chuckled.

“But you see!” Dick said suddenly, grabbing Jason’s hips and throwing him onto his belly on the bed. Jason was getting stronger, taller and heavier each day. But, for now, he still was skinner and shorter than Dick, so the older man still was able to grab him like this.

“When you act like this I really can’t trust that you enjoy spending time with me that much.” Dick pouted as he grabbed Jason’s hips towards him, slowly circling its sides with both his hands. God, Jason still was skinny, but he was growing and Dick felt excited to think about what he would look like when he was older if his ass was already like that. “Plus, we don’t ever go ‘all the way’ because I don’t want to hurt you. We can both enjoy ourselves anyway.” Dick said as he pulled down Jason’s green uniform over his smooth thighs.

Jason couldn’t form coherent words for his life, feeling Dick’s strong hands kneading his ass. He supposed he should feel embarrassed, being thrown over a bed and having another man play with his ass like that but he didn’t care. He was awkward with his own words, but he trusted Dick with his body. Usually Dick helped him only with something like a handjob or a blowjob or some heavy making out. Jason preferred this way too, most of the times, because Dick could get way too touchy for Jason’s own comfort. Even if Jason loved it, he was still learning to deal with this, so Dick never pressed anything more.

So, when Dick invited him to come over to his own apartment because Bruce was away and they’re near Bludhaven already, Jason had a lot of expectations. And now, feeling Dick smooth face against his ass, he was drunk into the feeling of pleasure and glad he decided to give in and come over.

“Holy shit!” he screamed.

“I’m sorry.” Dick moved his face away from Jason’s behind, slightly petting his ass as if apologizing. “Did I go too far too soon?”

“No…it’s just…” Jason tried to form coherent words, hating how his voice sounded coarse because of his moans. “It was too…sudden… You can keep going if you wanna..”

Dick smiled.

“You want me to keep going, little wing?” Dick cooed, hands kneading Jason’s ass.

“God, shut up, just …just keep going, okay?” Jason asked, hiding his face on the pillow and slightly rubbing his ass against Dick’s hands. God, it felt so good, Jason wanted to spend all day feeling his hands massaging him.

“Aaw, you’re being such a good boy today. Does spending time with your big brother makes you that happy?”

“SHUT U-” Jason tried to scream at him but felt his voice leaving his body as soon as he felt Dick’s tongue tease his entrance while one of his hands went straight to his cock. He was aching to be touched so when he felt Dick’s hands stroking him quickly, his experienced hands touching him all the right ways, Jason was reduced to a pile of drool and moans in Dick’s bed.

“Hmm, you taste so good, little wing, your taste match your good looks…you can’t imagine how long I’ve waited to do this…” Dick said, biting slightly Jason’s ass and going back to explore his asshole with his tongue.

Jason felt he wouldn’t last long like this. He could feel his hips moving against Dick’s mouth and the heat pooling in his stomach. He didn’t care more for nothing besides feeling Dick’s hands on his ass and cock. He wanted Dick’s hands everywhere in his body. Wanted to drown on his predecessor’s attention and care. He felt himself going crazy with the heat, the moans impossible to hold back.

Dick almost could feel his hesitation and moved away a bit to look at Jason. His back stretched, his face hidden in the pillow, his ass up on his hands. God, Dick wanted to nothing more than look at him like this and beat one, coming all over his back. Dick kept stroking Jason’s cock, moving his body over the younger man’s, pulling his Robin’s uniform and kissing his back.

“Jason. Jay, it’s okay, little wing. You can come. Come for big brother, please?”

Almost if wanting to do what Dick asked him, Jason let out a higher moan and spilled himself on Dick’s hands. Dick smiled feeling Jason shooting his come all over his hands and his body trembling under him. As soon as his orgasm let him, Dick released Jason’s body, letting him fall onto the bed after a while. Jason was breathing hard and his face was covered with sweat.

Dick lay on top of him, kissing his damp hair. He waited for a bit then grabbed his chin and kissed the younger boy. Jason let him explore his mouth his tongue, slowly stroking Dick’s tongue with his. Dick was already growing more excited as soon as he heard that, even tired after coming, Jason was still moaning against his mouth.

“Hmm, you’re such a good boy, coming as soon as your brother told you to do so.” Dick grinned showing Jason his hand covered with his come. Jason’s face grew even redder and he shot another annoyed stare at Dick.

“You’re a pervert freak, getting off on that.”

“Haha, that may be so, but don’t lie that you don’t like it.” Dick kissed Jason’s face, licking the sweaty drops off. Jason’s skin was salt because of the sweat and he tasted delicious like the rest of him. Dick wanted nothing more than to throw him on his lap and fuck his ass, but he also didn’t want to scare Jason’s off.

He had to be the responsible one here.

As much as one could say he was responsible in this situation.

“Okay, it’s late. You can sleep here and I’ll take you back to Gotham tomorrow.” Dick ruffled Jason’s hair and moved to leave the bed to grab some clean clothes for both of them. He started to take off his uniform and suddenly he felt Jason’s hands on him.

“Hm? What’s up?” Dick looked at him, smiling while taking off his clothes. Jason looked unsure of himself, still a bit drowsy after his orgasm.

“You… you didn’t came.” Jason said with a weak voice.

“Oh. Ah, that’s okay. I didn’t bring you here only to get off. Plus, I don’t want to do anything you don’t wanna. Don’t worry.”

Jason looked more annoyed and grabbed Dick’s hand, pulling him towards himself. Awkwardly he got up and thrown his mouth over Dick’s. It was an awkward kiss, full of teeth and no tongue.

“Stop…Stop treating me like a child, you asshole!” Jason looked annoyed at Dick.

“Jason, you ARE a child. I mean a teenager, sure, but-”

“If you’re fucking me, why can’t you treat me as a partner and let me do something nice for you?” Jason complained. Dick swore it wasn’t the younger man’s intention, but he was able to see a pout in Jason’s expression and Dick felt himself grinning.

“O…okay? What do you want to do?” Dick asked, laying down on the bed.

“Stop laughing at me at least, you ass!”

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you!! It’s just…” Dick got up and grabbed Jason’s body. Now that he was almost naked it felt great to feel Jason’s sweaty skin against his. He captured Jason’s mouth in a deep kiss and pulled him into his lap. “God, you’re just too cute.”

“I’m not!” Jason screamed but he didn’t stop Dick from pulling the rest of his Robin uniform off. Dick could almost lick his lips seeing Jason’s tanned chest and his pink hard nipples.

“Okay, okay, you’re not. You’re my cute little wing, my cute baby brother.” Dick said while he kissed Jason’s face all over. Jason tried to protest but all of sudden he felt Dick’s erection against his ass and felt himself go silent.

“Hm?” Dick grinned and rubbed his crotch against Jason’s ass, earning a moan from the younger boy. “Want me to stop?” He kissed Jason’s head and stroked his hair.

“Fuck me.” Jason said, a deep blush covering his face. He looked absolutely stunning and Dick didn’t think he could ever say no that. He felt Jason’s cock getting hard again and grinned.

“Aw, how cute. You’re so excited.” He pushed Jason into the mattress, ignoring the boy’s protests to look for the bottle of lube he usually left at the side of his bed. “If you want me to fuck you, we have to do this right so to not hurt you, okay?” Dick showed Jason the bottle of lube and Jason nodded shyly.

“Good. Just lie down and let me prepare you.” Dick grabbed Jason’s hips and threw the younger boy on top of him, so he could have his ass right into his face. Jason tried to scream in protest, but he shut up when he felt Dick’s fingers tease his entrance.

“Good, you still a bit relaxed since I ate you out…” Dick said enjoying the view of Jason’s asshole right into his face still with remains of his own spit. He circled the pink skin slightly, pleased to feel Jason trying to stop himself from humping against Dick’s face.

“Hey, it’s okay, you can do that. Just…” Dick stopped to put enough lube and some more into his fingers and then he started to tease Jason’s entrance again. “Okay, now.”

Dick circled Jason’s hole with his fingers and slowly inserted one, so to not hurt the teenager. He felt Jason’s body tense with the sudden intrusion but Dick could tell he was forcing himself to relax.

  
“Hmm, always the overachiever, little wing…” Dick said while he slowly fucked Jason with one his finger and kneaded his ass with his free hand. “It’s okay, you can take it slow.”

Jason went silent all of sudden. Dick stopped, worried that it was too much for him.

“Jason? Ja-”

Dick then felt his words leave him when he felt Jason lean over his body to take Dick’s erection on his mouth. It was sudden and the tight heat of the younger man’s mouth almost made Dick thrust his hips inside it.

“Holy shit, Jay!” Dick shouted, gripping Jason’s thighs, trying to steady himself.

“You fucker, you talk, talk and don’t let me do anything…” Jason said that and went back to Dick’s erection, kissing and licking the tip.

Dick felt himself growing hotter with Jason’s lips on his cock, but he wanted nothing more than fuck him, so he composed himself and inserted his finger back inside Jason, putting one more and trying to make him relax. He could feel Jason’s fucking himself on Dick’s fingers and this together with Jason’s lips almost made Dick lose it.

But he was determined to fuck Jason tonight.

“What do you mean...ha,ha…”Dick moaned while he put one more finger inside Jason, slowly stroking his insides and driving them in and out. “I’m just giving attention to my cute little brother…Don’t you wanna that, Jay?”

Jason felt his face heat up at Dick’s words, happy that the older man was unable see his face at all and that he had a cock in his mouth so his moans were probably inaudible. Little did he know that Dick felt the way that Jason held his moans back with his cock inside his mouth, so the older man was guessing how much he was moaning around his cock and aroused by the situation. Along with his naked body and fucking himself on Dick’s fingers, Dick almost wished that he was able to watch Jason doing this to another person so he would just admire Jason’s body as a whole. Even his sloppy, still full of teeth blowjob was endearing and Dick felt himself almost blowing his load right there.

But Dick wasn’t ungrateful and wouldn’t let this chance escape.

Feeling Jason relax more, he grabbed Jason’s body and pulled the teenager to his lap again. He already missed the feeling of Jason’s mouth on his cock, but he was getting impatient and didn’t want to spoil everything before he got the chance to get inside the younger man.

Jason felt his head light with Dick’s hands everywhere, but suddenly was aware that he was in Dick’s lap again, his eyes staring him hard.

“Wha-what?” Jason shouted, annoyed that he was not able to hide his own flushed face.

“Are you okay with this? Can I put in?” Dick asked, his voice so sweet that Jason kind of wanted to hide before he could feel his blush deepen.

“Just do it, you assh-”

Jason wasn’t able to finish his sentence because he Dick grabbed the younger man’s hips and put the tip of his own cock into his entrance. Jason trembled all over, feeling weak and letting his body fall against Dick’s. He felt Dick’s lips against his forehead, annoyed.

Dick was trying to hold himself so to not thrust everything at once and not hurt Jason, but that was proving to be difficult. Jason was of course so damn tight and hot inside, Dick wanted to thrust everything inside him at once.

“Jay, breathe, okay? If it’s too much you can ask me to stop anytime. Okay?” Dick felt Jason nodding against his neck slowly, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against his. “I’m going to hold your hips and slowly put inside, okay?”

Dick grabbed Jason’s hips and slowly started to thrust himself inside Jason. He moved and could feel Jason trembling on his arms.

“Fu-, fuck, Jay, you feel so good. I’m all inside you, you okay? Can I move?” Dick asked, trying to talk to Jason so to distract himself and so he didn’t start moving before Jason said everything was okay.

Jason nodded, panting heavily against Dick’s neck. His cock was fully hard again and Dick wanted so badly to touch it. Soon, Dick thought, as he grabbed Jason’s hips and started moving him slowly up and down on his cock.

Both men moaned as soon as they moved. Jason felt more stuffed than he ever felt. Dick wasn’t that big, but he felt immense right now inside Jason’s ass. His hands were firmly grabbing Jason’s hips to hold him and move his body. Even if Jason had already came, he felt himself getting closer as soon as Dick’s cock started to hit some weird place inside him that made his attempts to stay quiet useless.

“Aah…Fuck!” Jason screamed in Dick’s neck. He was a moaning mess now and the weird discomfort that he felt at first gave place to only pleasure to Dick’s erection inside him. Each thrust made him see starts and his own cock throb with pleasure. He didn’t need Dick help anymore, using his own strength to ride the older man’s cock.

“Jay, jay, jay…Aah, you feel so tight, fuck…” Dick said, his hair damp with sweat. He kissed Jason, a sloppy kiss, full of tongue and teeth, thrusting harder and harder inside Jason.

“Dickie..Dick, I need to…” Jason felt his eyes full of tears. It was too much and he needed release. Dick smiled against his mouth, suddenly grabbing Jason’s cock.

“That’s fine, little wing. Come for me.” He said, not stopping his thrusts inside Jason and stroking the younger man’s erection. Jason sobbed and screamed, spilling his cum again in Dick’s hands and both of their stomachs and chests.

Suddenly Dick threw Jason at the bed and wasted no time getting inside him again, bringing out another moan from Jason. His asshole was sloppy and stretched and so, so pleasurable to Dick. He was an absolute mess, his own cum over his body, eyes teary, face flushed and sweaty. Dick never wanted to stop fucking him.

“That’s good, little wing, my cute, cute little brother, my cute robin, aa…” Dick thrust harder and faster inside Jason, his hole making impossible for Dick to last longer. He came soon after Jason, spilling himself inside the younger man. Jason let out a loud moan as soon as he felt the hot come inside him, holding Dick’s body against his own with his trembling legs. Dick panted faster in Jason’s mouth, kissing him. They kissed for a while, only stopping when Jason let out a loud moan when he felt Dick take his soft cock out and hot semen started to leak from his ass. Dick mentally noted these reactions to remember later.

Jason let his body calm down, breathing hard. So he didn’t noticed when Dick left him alone in the bed, only when he came back with a wet towel and a glass of water. Jason closed his eyes and ignored Dick for a bit, so to hide his own shyness, but suddenly he felt a wet and soft material in his ass.

“What are you doing?!!” Jason shouted when he saw Dick cleaning his ass and cock with the towel.

“What, I can’t let you sleep here while you are covered in cum. I thought you’re sleeping and if a shower was out of question, at least I can clean you for a bit.” Dick said while he cleaned his own cum from Jason ass. Jason wasn’t able to hold the moan he let out, which made Dick grin.

“What!” Jason screamed at him.

  
“God, you’re so cute. I’ll have to remember these reactions of yours for the next time we do this.”

Dick saw Jason’s eyes widen and shot him a confused look.

“There…there will be a next time?” Jason asked. His voice so quiet Dick almost didn’t hear.

“Huh? Unless you don’t wanna, that’s fine too.” Dick said, wondering if he went too far that night.

Jason looked at him and looked down at the bed. He rubbed his neck and let his head fall in the bed again. He wasn’t fast enough, though, and Dick was able to see his flushed face.

“Sure….if…you don’t mind…”

Dick laughed at Jason’s quiet voice and kept cleaning Jason, ignoring the younger man’s protests about his laughs.

Dick wondered if it would be too corny to say that he would always be there for Jason if he needed and wanted him to be.

Dick had to be sure to remember to tell him some other time.

They would have lots of time together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Any kind of feedback is welcome. Please if you find any mistakes tell me so.


End file.
